For the Sake of Love
by Kishiko Masago
Summary: Post CwA. Tessa finds out that she is an exception to the sterile warlock rule. With the help of her friends Hakura and Amaya  OCs , she will find out who the father of her child is and who she really belongs with. Ending might surprise you. bad summary


"Shouldn't you tell her?" a calm voice asked him.

Will let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding to look at the girl to whom the voice belonged. The girl had blue-gray eyes and straight, honey-blonde hair. Her face was pale, but it was normally that way. Will had to admit, she looked rather beautiful in the light… He shook his head. He was Will Herondale for Angel's sake! He fell in love with no one! He was his own man! _Tessa…_ he thought in the back of his mind. She was the only girl that had managed to make him feel as he did.

"Tell who what, Amaya?" he asked, looking at her with hard blue eyes.

"No need to get your knickers in a knot." Amaya teased, her faked British accent sounding like the real thing.

"If I didn't know you were American, I could have sworn you were British_._" Will said smirking at her.

Before Amaya could speak a word, her friend Hakura poked her head in, leaning against the doorframe. The short brunette's brown eyes glittered with amusement and she laughed dryly.

"Please Herondale, are you really trying to do this again? She knows you're a heart breaker. She saw what you did to Tess…" Hakura said, sending a glare to the angel boy.

Will scoffed, "You're lucky you're Tessa's friend, Downworlder, otherwise…"

Hakura held up her hand, "Says the man who goes out a drinks every other night. Will, I know more about you than you think…"

Will strode over to the brunette, striking her lightly across the cheek. The female's eyebrows furrowed and the look in her eyes was pure fury.

"You bastard! Why I oughtta-!" Hakura yelled, attempting to hit Will, not really caring that Amaya's arm was stopping her from beating the shit out of him.

Amaya sighed, gently pushing Hakura down into the chair she had been sitting on a moment ago. Hakura sent Will a death glare, her brown eyes seemingly piercing his very soul. It was as if her look was saying, 'You touch her, I castrate you'. Will shook his head, turning on his heel.

"Women…" he muttered, "Can't just be obedient, little- oof!"

Before he could finish, he was promptly smacked in the back of the head by a heavy book. Dust flew everywhere and everyone coughed for a bit. When the dust settled, everything resumed.

Hakura growled, her brown eyes like daggers, "Finish that thought, Herondale, and I'll have my little werewolf friends up your angelic ass…"

Will smirked, turning to the brunette, "Now, now, love there's no need to be aggressive…"

Amaya looked at Will and snapped quietly, 'William! That's enough. You as well, Hakura. He hasn't done anything…"

"Yet…." Hakura muttered softly, glaring at Will as he turned on his heel to leave.

"I will see you two lovely women later~" Will said, mischief glinting in his eyes as he departed.

Hakura rolled her eyes, looking at Amaya, "Honestly? You had to pick _him_? Of all the absolutely wonderful English gentleman, you had to pick the Welsh butthead?

"No need to fret. I can handle him. What is it about him that irks you so?" Amaya asked, frowning a little.

Hakura sighed, "He's a womanizer! Look what he did to poor Tessa! He built her hopes up and then crushed them into the tiniest bits! I just don't want that to happen to you…"

The taller female rolled her eyes, "I would never let that happen. I am sorry for you though."

The shorter girl looked slightly puzzled, "And why is that?"

The honey blonde furrowed her eyebrows, "Did you not hear that Jem and Tessa are expecting?"

Hakura looked shocked, "I thought warlocks were sterile?"

Amaya shook her head, "By some miracle, she must be an exception. Because she came to me in tears yesterday, wondering what to do about it…"

Hakura blinked, looking at the floor, "Oh."

Amaya noticed the slight hurt in Hakura's voice. She felt sad for her friend. Ever since being rescued by the Asian angel, Hakura had been very much in love with Jem. Hakura swallowed thickly, standing up and retrieving a copy of _The Scarlet Letter_ that she had brought with her from America. She read the book silently and the other female sighed, sitting on the windowsill.

"Are you just going to mope like that or do something about the situation?" Amaya asked.

Hakura shrugged, "Why bother? If Jem loves Tessa, there's no way he loves me. Besides, they're just going to get married anyway… There's not point in try-"

At that moment, Tessa walked into the library, smiling at her two friends. As much as she liked Jessamine, Amaya and Hakura were dear friends not only because they were from America, but also because they all generally liked and cared about the same things and people. Tessa sat on another windowsill near Amaya. She looked silently out the window, just staring. Hakura felt a sudden pity in her heart for the poor girl. She stood up, gathering her skirts and walking over to Tessa. She put an ivory colored hand on the pale girl's shoulder. Tessa turned her head to Hakura. She looked positively spooked and scared. She had her hand on her stomach and she looked as if she was about to cry. Hakura hugged her gently, and Tessa broke down into sobs. Amaya watched, silently wondering what was in store for Tessa, Jem and Hakura. She looked down at her hands, feeling a sudden smothering loneliness. Being forever alone was not pleasant. What she truly wanted was to be married and have a family and not have a husband who would be a solider and leave her alone for long periods of time. She sighed softly, tracing the moon beams across the pane of the window's glass, creating odd shapes and forms. Tessa, who was still enclosed in Hakura's friendly embrace, had quieted. Hakura stroked Tessa's curly, brown hair.

"Tell me what's wrong dear…" Hakura said softly, tucking her own hair behind her ear.

"I-I-I don't think Jem is the father of my child…" Tessa whispered softly.

The shorter brunette swallowed thickly, "Then who-?"

Amaya heard their soft conversation and felt her heart sink as Tessa said, "Will."


End file.
